Ucapan atau Kecupan?
by revabhipraya
Summary: Rin hanya meminta satu hal sederhana: ucapan selamat tidur. / Untuk Lixryth Rizumu


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Ucapan atau Kecupan? © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Rin hanya meminta satu hal sederhana: ucapan selamat tidur.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku, random, typo(s).

.

Halo~ Rey datang lagi dengan LenRin xD aaah~ kangen banget main di fandom ini. Udah lama nggak :3

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Lixryth Rizumu yang waktu itu request LenRin cuma berhubung Rey belum sanggup bikin sesuai prompt-nya, jadi ini aja dulu, ya :')

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Ucapan atau Kecupan?**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah tiba, bintang-bintang telah memenuhi langit, dan langit telah menghitam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kagami Rin masih asyik memainkan ponselnya padahal jarum jam sudah hampir menunjuk angka sepuluh, tanda tengah malam akan terlewati kurang dari dua jam lagi. Mengapa Rin bisa tidak sadar? Rupanya sang pacar super ganteng dan manis sejak tadi sibuk merecoki ponselnya dengan guyonan tidak mutu yang selalu berhasil membuat Rin tertawa. Entah sudah berapa kali Rin terbahak malam ini, gadis itu bahkan tidak ingat.

"Len, kamu berlebihan, ah," ketik Rin sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri. Lama-lama orang bisa menganggapnya gila jika ia terus tertawa seperti ini.

Len menyelipkan gambar orang tertawa pada percakapan mereka. "Sendirinya dari tadi ngakak mulu."

"Habis kamunya ngelawak mulu!" sembur Rin menggebu-gebu sambil mengetikkan apa yang ia ucapkan. Itulah Rin, apa yang diketik adalah apa yang diucap.

"Haha, oke, oke. Aku berhenti ngelawak," balas Len walau dalam hati masih terselip keinginan untuk mengerjai sang pujaan hati. "Tidur gih, udah malem."

"Malem?" Rin mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari sosok benda berbentuk jeruk mandarin lengkap dengan daun yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan; jam bekernya. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang dengan cerdasnya mengurangi pengeluaran dengan menggunakan ponsel sebagai alarm, Rin tidak bisa begitu. Otaknya entah mengapa sudah disetel untuk menggunakan barang-barang tradisional—dibandingkan alarm ponsel, jam beker jauh lebih tradisional.

"Iya, udah jam sepuluh, tuh," balas Len saat mata Rin masih saja berjalan-jalan menyusuri tiap pelosok kamarnya yang bernuansa warna oranye. Astaga, ternyata jam bekernya sedang duduk manis di nakas.

"Len udah mau tidur?" tanya Rin saat gadis itu sudah menemukan pembangun tidur sejatinya. "Rin belum ngantuk."

"Belum sih, masih ada level yang mau kuberesin," balas Len dalam bentuk ketikan. "Rin kalo nanti ngantuk duluan aja, ya."

"Huu, gak mau," bantah Rin sambil menyelipkan gambar wajah murung. "Kalo aku duluan pasti kamu gak akan tidur nyampe pagi."

Memang benar. Pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan itu merupakan seorang manusia yang hobi menghabiskan malam untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak penting macam menggambar, main _game_ , mencampur cat, dan hal-hal tidak lazim lainnya. Pemuda itu kerap kali berkata bahwa calon anak desain haruslah seperti itu—dan Rin harus akui ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan ini.

"Janji deh, kali ini aku tidur paling telat tengah malem." Len merajuk dengan gambar orang memohon. "Boleh, ya?"

Rin tergelak melihat betapa manjanya Len saat pemuda itu menginginkan sesuatu. _Kayak anak kecil_ , batin Rin geli. "Kalo cuma sampe tengah malem biar aku tungguin aja."

"Jangan Rin, entar kamu kesiangan atau apalah," tolak Len buru-buru. Sekilas kalimat itu memang terkesan mengkhawatirkan kondisi Rin, tetapi Rin jelas dapat menyingkap makna buruk dari kalimat penuh perhatian itu.

"Len, gak usah pake alasan gitu supaya kamu bisa tidur pagi, deh."

 _Shoot_. 1-0 untuk Rin.

Emotikon terkekeh kemudian diselipkan oleh Len. "Padahal belum tentu juga aku tidur pas kamu suruh tidur, kan?"

Ganti Rin yang menyelipkan emotikon terkekeh. "Emangnya kamu pikir aku gak tau _game_ apa aja yang kamu mainin dan kapan aja waktunya?"

"... hah?"

Rin menarik napas sebelum mulai menjabarkan semua yang ia tahu tentang permainan konyol Len. "Jam sepuluh malem kemarin, kamu main _game_ XWY sampai jam lima subuh. Terus jam dua sampai lima subuh dua hari yang lalu, kamu main _game_ ABC. Jam satu sampai lima subuh tiga hari yang lalu, kamu main _game_ DEF. Apa perlu aku sebutin yang lainnya juga?"

Len menyelipkan tampang melongo pada percakapan mereka. "Kok, kamu bisa tau persis?"

Rin terkekeh sendiri, merasa puas telah membuat pacarnya itu tidak berkutik. Tanpa sepengetahuan Len, Rin telah memasang 'perangkat' rahasia pada semua _gadget_ Len yang ia gunakan untuk bermain _game_. Rin memasukkan sebuah program _monitoring_ pada komputer Len, menyimpan virus pendeteksi kegiatan pada ponsel Len, juga mengutak-atik sedikit PSP Len saat ia berpura-pura meminjam untuk bermain.

Kasarnya, Rin menyalahgunakan ilmu _hack_ yang ia miliki untuk menguntit sang pacar.

"Yang jelas karena aku keren, makanya aku bisa tau," balas Rin seraya berbangga diri secara langsung. "Udah, ah! Tidur, tidur!"

"Tidur sekarang banget...?"

"Kalo kamu gak mau kena hantam aku besok, kamu harus tidur sekarang juga."

"Hehe. Oke, aku telepon dulu, ya."

Setelah Rin mengiyakan permintaan itu, muncul foto Len besar-besar pada layar ponsel Rin. "Yoo, pacarku yang ganteng nan nyebelin!" sapa Rin setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

Suara tawa renyah Len terdengar dari ujung sana. " _Keliatan banget kangennya sama gue, dah._ "

"Uh? Masa, sih?" tanya Rin dengan nada dimanis-maniskan. "Bukannya yang lebih kangen itu yang nelepon duluan, ya?"

Lagi, Len tergelak. " _Baiklah, saya mengaku kalah, Tuan Putri._ " Jeda sejenak. Rin dapat membayangkan Len mengulurkan kedua tangan padanya seolah memohon ampun. " _Ampuni saya._ "

"Aku akan mengampunimu, Pelayanku Yang Setia. Asal—"

" _Woy! Yang bagusan dikit dong, jangan pelayan!_ " protes Len diiringi kekehan gelinya.

"Oke, diulang." Rin berdeham pelan. "Aku akan mengampunimu, Pangeran Calon Tunanganku Yang Setia. Asalkan kau mau dan mampu menunaikan satu permintaan dariku."

Len tergelak. " _Julukannya bagus,_ " puji Len sebelum ikut mendramatisasi keadaan. " _Dan apakah itu, Yang Mulia Putri Tercintaku?_ "

Rin berusaha menahan tawa. "Geli, ih."

Len membalas dengan kekehan panjang. " _Siapa juga yang mulai duluan?_ "

"Kamu!"

" _Oh, iya._ " Len hanya bisa terbahak menanggapi kebodohannya sendiri. " _Lanjutin, Rin, buru._ "

"Permintaanku adalah..." Jeda sejenak sembari Rin berdeham berusaha membulatkan suaranya. "Kau harus memberiku ucapan selamat malam selama dua purnama berturut-turut!"

Dan ya, satu-satunya alasan Rin meminta itu adalah Len tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadanya—padahal sudah hampir dua bulan mereka menjalin hubungan.

" _Itu tidak sukar untuk dilakukan, Tuan Putri._ " Masih, Len membalas ala drama. " _Hanya saja... ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal hati saya ini._ "

"Dan apakah itu, Pangeran Calon Tunanganku?"

" _Wahai Tuan Putri, sebenarnya engkau meminta ucapan atau kecupan selamat malam? Saya khawatir salah menafsirkan karena tampaknya ucapan dalam kamus saya adalah mendaratkan bibir saya, minimal, ke pipimu yang halus bak porselen._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hah?_

.

.

.

"LEN! LO SENGAJA, YA?!"

Dan keesokan harinya Len benar-benar babak belur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic random ini :')

Silakan review!


End file.
